Chained to You
by Shade Azuna
Summary: I wanted to try a song fic, so here it is. PG for Mariku Yami Malik. Done to 'Chained to You' by Savage Garden. When Yami and Mariku are left alone, things get... weird... Please excuse the spacing.


Shade:  Um, yeah...  I was listening to my Savage Garden CD when songfic ideas popped into my head.  This isn't my usual style of writing-

Bakura:  Yeah, you don't write yaoi that often!

Shade:  *glances down at feet and shuffles them sheepishly* I couldn't help it!  It was so... so... Tempting!  I couldn't NOT write it!  I just wanted to try.  Anyway, as I was saying, if this sucks, it's because I'm not used to writing song fics and yaoi, let alone them together.  So um, yeah.  If you have any useful tips and stuff on this style of writing and decide I'm worthy enough to have 'em, I won't forget to keep them in mind for next time.

Yami:  THERE'S GONNA BE A 'NEXT TIME'?!

Shade:  Okay, maybe there's gonna be a next time.

Bakura & Yami:  We are SO gonna die...

Shade:  ^_^\\//  I don't own anything, okay?  Okay.  Happy reading!

Chained to You

Two figures stood in the blackness of the night.  One had spiky hair of three colors and slanted crimson eyes that radiated danger.  The other had blonde hair that defied all laws of gravity and stood in the air.  He had an insane look in his violet eyes and a strange aura around him.

Yami watched Mariku dance around with grace he didn't know the other possessed.  A cord dangled loosely from Mariku's ears and ran into his pocket.  _Earphones_ Yami reminded himself.

Before he knew what was happening, Mariku danced over to Yami, circled him once and captured the smaller boy's lips in a bruising kiss.

_~We were standing all alone_

_You were leaning in to speak to me_

_Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna_

_Then you kissed me_

And I think about it all the time~ 

Mariku broke the kiss and ran into the distance, leaving Yami to collapse onto a nearby - and very handy - bench.  He sighed, wondering why he was so tempted to respond to the kiss that he KNEW wasn't real.  He sighed again; Mariku was just toying with his emotions.

_~Sweet temptation rush all over me_

And I think about it all the time~ 

Three days later, Yami sat in his room, his mind still on The Kiss.  Suddenly, he knew he was going to be thinking about it a lot, even if he didn't want to.  He blushed fiercely, remembering that Mariku's dance movements were VERY suggestive.

_~Passion desire so intense_

I can't take anymore because~ 

Crying out in frustration, Yami stormed out of his home.  He needed to break away from this... this... Magical hold Mariku had his brain in.

_~I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

I've got to be chained to you~ 

Since his mind was somewhere up in the next galaxy, Yami crashed right into somebody.  He started stammering an apology to whomever it was when he looked up.  He stopped talking all together when he saw exactly WHO he had bumped into.

_~And when you looked into my eyes_

_Felt a sudden sense of urgency_

_Fascination cast a spell_

And you became more than just a mystery~ 

Mariku's eyes flashed with joy for just a second, but it enough form Yami to figure out that something was going on.

_~And I think about you all the time_

_Is this fate_

_Is it my destiny?_

That I think about you all the time~ 

Yami suddenly remembered what Isis had told him the night after The Kiss.

'Beware the magical spell that your former enemy ensnares you in.  You may find yourself loosing grip on the wheel of sanity,' she had warned him.  At first he thought that she meant Kaiba was going to drive him insane, but now he knew better.

_~I no longer pretend_

_To have my hands on the wheel because_

_I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

I've got to be chained to you~ 

Yami snapped back to reality just as Mariku snapped handcuffs on him and tied a chain around his neck.  Yami opened his mouth to protest, but Mariku jerked the chain forwards, causing Yami to move with the momentum.  Yami took that as a sign to shut up.  So, silently he noted that Mariku's magical aura was increasing slowly.

_~I feel the magic_

Building around you~ 

Another jerk on the chain made Yami stumble to his feet and follow Mariku obediently down the street.  Passerby's stopped and looked at them like they were both insane.  Mariku just continued on like they didn't exist.

When they finally got to Mariku's apartment, Yami was pulled roughly inside and the door was locked tightly behind them.

Yami dropped to the ground and fought a losing battle against the chains.  Mariku pulled the other's hands away from his neck and smirked at him, tying the chain to the leg of the couch.

_~ I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

I've got to be chained to you~ 

Yami blushed like a tomato with a sunburn when Mariku trailed one of his beautifully tanned fingers down the middle of Yami's forehead.  He let the finger linger on his nose before he let it slide down to trace Yami's lips.  Mariku's other hand produced a knife out of magic and tightly gripped the handle.  He slowly dug the blade into Yami's arm and brought it down, a trail of crimson blood following it.  Yami hissed in pain, then gasped as Mariku lapped up the blood and left the room.

_~And I think about you all the time..._

_And I think about it all the time..._

_Tell me its madness_

I barely know you~ 

Yami struggled against the chains binding him to the couch, trying to get away before Mariku decided to come back and slash at him some more.  The chains glowed purple in protest and burned Yami's skin.  Crying out in pain, he realized that Mariku wanted him to stay and made sure that he couldn't leave, even if he wanted to.

Mariku came back a few minutes later and untied the chain.  He bandaged Yami's wound from earlier in a white cloth before unlocking the handcuffs.

Yami stood up and massaged where the cuffs had bitten into his skin before turning to face Mariku.

_~We were standing all alone_

_You were leaning in to speak to me_

_(Ten steps back you're still a mystery)~_

Mariku took Yami's hands in his own and pulled the boy closer.  He wrapped his arm around Yami's waist and music started playing from somewhere.  The two boys swayed back and forth in time to the music.

Mariku opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind and captured the smaller boy's lips with his own in a passionate kiss once again.

_~Acting like a mover shaker_

_Dancing to Madonna then you kissed me_

I can't take anymore because~ 

Purple sparks flew in the air around the two as the boys' magic intertwined with each other.  Yami and Mariku both slid onto the leather couch, the sparks turning into a firework display for just them.

_~I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

_I've got to be chained to you_

I feel the magic Building around you~ 

Yami looked over at Mariku, who looked back with an insane grin in his eyes.  The taller of the two smirked and snapped the handcuffs and chain back on.  Yami's eye twitched and mouth the words 'oh no'.  Mariku's smirk just widened as he responded through the mental link the sparks had created.

/Oh yes.\  And he led Yami to his bedroom...

_~I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

_I've got to be chained to you_

_Tell me its madness..._

_I barely know you..._

_I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

_I've got to be chained to you_

_I feel the magic_

_Building around you_

_I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

_I've got to be chained to you_

_Tell me its madness..._

_I barely know you...~_

End 

Shade:  Guys, don't say anything.

Romance Muse aka Star (a pink fluffy cloud):  I liked that!

Shade:  For goodness sake, Star!  YOU WROTE THE DAMN THING!!

Star:  No, I inspired you to write it.

Shade:  ...............................  You're annoying, you know that right?

Star:  Of course!

Shade:  U______U Ung, why oh why do I get the annoying muses?  Oh well, R&R please!


End file.
